


Did you hear the world is going to end.

by mistress_shiny



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd found Newt on the floor, spasms ripping through his body, and blood. Blood running from his nose. For a moment he thought he was gone. That the Drift had taken his beautiful, brilliant, mad scientist. </p>
<p>with thanks to http://hiddlesfiddleswithmyskittles.tumblr.com/ for the beta.</p>
<p>Written for this prompt at dirtypacficrimconfessions<br/>http://dirtypacificrimconfessions.tumblr.com/post/56934317195</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you hear the world is going to end.

He'd found Newt on the floor, spasms ripping through his body, and blood. Blood running from his nose. For a moment he thought he was gone. That the Drift had taken his beautiful, brilliant, mad scientist. Fear drove his movements, fear and knowledge.  
Hermann was nothing if not thorough and he knew every procedure for dealing with every kind of accident that just *might* happen in their lab. Of course with Doctor Newt Geiszler around there was a lot more procedures to remember than if it had just been him and his chalks.

Newt was babbling now, and anger pushed out the fear. How could Newt be so stupid? He said as much for what felt like the thousandth time since he'd opened the door to the lab. He was yanked around by hands fisting in his shirt and he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.  
"Get Pentecost." Newt wasn't shouting, his voice was low, desperate.  
Hermann reached up and covered Newt’s hands with his own, untangling them from his shirt. He still held them as he leant forward, touching his forehead against Newts for a long moment.  
He couldn't speak, there weren't any words for what he wanted to say so he rose, leaning heavily on his cane.

In the hallway he grabbed the first warm body he could find, a technician of some kind.  
"You. Dr. Geiszler is in that room suffering from drift shock. “Watch him. Don't let him die."  
He could do this, he could be this person, the angry imperious scientist the base new to steer clear of. He switched off all of the parts of his brain that needed to run, run harder than his leg would allow and hide Newt from the world. He knew what Pentecost would want newt to do.

Finding Pentecost was easy, watching him ask Newt to drift again was not. He fought his way back to anger, anger at Newt, anger at Pentecost, and the whole damn world for needing saving, for needing newt to save it.

Newt bustled around the lab, digging through boxes and cupboards hunting for the Luma lamp.  
"You can't do this Doctor Geiszler, it's madness." Hermann found himself saying as he watched the way Newts still sweat soaked shirt clung to the muscles of his back, the transparency of the damp white fabric revealing the kaleidescope of colour beneath.

He looked away quickly when Newt turned, "You just can't handle the fact that I won, Hermann, the whole world is at stake and you can't deal with being wrong."

It wasn't a conscious movement on Hermann's behalf, but he crossed the floor in two quick strides and let his cane clatter to the floor as he took hold of newts shirt and shoved him bodily up against the cupboard he had been rummaging in. Tangled pieces of equipment fell to the floor landing with a crash and Hermann gave newt a small shake of frustration.

"One. I am not wrong. And two. Two! I found you, I found you on the floor, I didn't know if your mind was gone. If you were gone, what good is being right if your dead, Newt. Tell me that?" He shouted.

Newt cocked an eyebrow.  
"Why Doctor Gottlieb, I didn't know you cared."

Hermann let out a growl and crushed his lips against the frustrating man. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't romantic as first kisses go. It was desperate, angry and filled with all the things that Hermann couldn't even begin to know how to say. Anger, wanting and desperation flooded though him in waves and he thought to himself that Newton's lips really were as soft as he'd imagined, and  
oh god what was he doing? he stepped back suddenly and nearly fell, he reached out steadying himself on a bench covered in Kaiju specimens.

"I, I'm sorry, Doctor Geiszler, that was uncalled for and..."  
"No." Newton said softly.  
Hermann looked down, his face burning at the rejection.  
"I should go." He bent down carefully to retrieve his discarded cane.  
"No." Newt said again. Stepping forward to take hold of Hermann’s cane. "No Hermann, you don't get to take that back. You don't get to run away."

"So I should stay and endure your pity for yet one more thing? Poor Hermann has a crush on his lab partner. I've been there before, no thank you very much." He tried to pull his cane from Newton grasp but the other man used it to pull him closer.

"No." There was that word again.  
"There's no time left to run Hermann, didn't you hear the world is ending?"  
He gave a wry smile and a laugh. Hermann felt the other man's hand reach up and push an errant hair back. His hand lingered cupping his jaw, and if Hermann let himself lean into it and close his eyes for just a moment, well, as he'd said, the world was ending.  
Newt was speaking again.  
"I didn't think this could happen for us Hermann, and it happens now? So no, you don't get to take it back." He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss against the other man's lips. "There's not much time left, I'm not going to waste it."

This time the kiss was slower, Newt pecked gentle kisses at his bottom lip, his hands tugging at his jumper, pulling him closer, until Hermann gave in and kissed him back. This time it was slow, warm and Hermann allowed his hands to wander. He ran his hands up under the untucked edge of Newt’s shirt, fingers tracing over the subtle peaks and valleys of the inked patterns there.

Hermann pulled back just a little breaking the kiss.  
“Perhaps we shouldn’t,” he started.  
“Hermann, if I’m going to have my brain exploded by drifting with a Kaiju then I want my last memory to be of having incredible mind-blowing sex with the man I’ve lusted after for ten years.”  
Hermann felt the blush creeping up his cheeks.  
“You always interrupt.” His voice was fond, “I was merely going to suggest that perhaps we shouldn’t try this up against a wall the first time, you have a concussion and I am, well, less than stable.”

“Oh god, Hermann, I’m sorry, umm, yes.” Newt was handing him his cane and tugging him down the hallway before Hermann realised it. He babbled the whole way about the drift and his theories and by the time they turned the corner to where their quarters were he was almost vibrating.

Hermann pushed him gently through the door to his quarters, and Newt finally stilled.  
“I’ve never been in here before.” He looked uncertain.  
“I’ve wanted you here a thousand times.” Hermann stated. All of his uncertainty had left him, they were here, they were alone and the world was ending, he wasn’t going to waste his chance now.

Leaning his cane against the wall he stepped forward and tugged at Newt’s tie. Their lips met and he sucked at Newt’s bottom lip as the tie slid loose.

Trying to still his shaking fingers he plucked at the buttons of Newt’s shirt. Hermann pressed a kiss where the skin stopped and the ink began at the hollow of his neck. Lowering them both back onto the bed he kissed him soundly before sliding himself downwards.

Newt gasped as Hermann began to trace the designs across his collarbone with teeth and tongue.  
“I thought, ah, I thought you hated my tattoos.”  
Hermann paused and looked up.  
“They are beautiful. They make my fingers itch with how much I want to touch them. I find myself wanting to press my mouth to every one of them to see if I can taste the colours.” He paused and pressed his lips to a swirl of red.  
“They are your armour, they are part of you, how could I not find them beautiful.”

Newts head fell back as Hermann’s mouth found the dark ink over his nipple, his tongue swirled around the hard bud before scraping it with his teeth. Underneath him Newt gasped and Hermann pressed his fingers into the golden swirls at his hips. He let his lips wander following his hands down until he was nipping a trail along the waistband of Newt’s pants. Newt was plucking at his clothing and gasped out.  
“You are wearing far too many clothes for this equation Doctor Gottlieb.”  
Hermann huffed out a laugh.  
“Now? Now you finally call me Doctor?” but he levered himself up and allowed Newt to help him remove his layers until they sat, shirtless. Hermann straddling the colourful young scientist as Newt sucked at the skin of his neck.  
It was Hermann's turn to gasp as Newt sucked hard at a particularly sensitive spot.  
“Are you ok, it’s not your leg?”  
Hermann tugged at Newt’s hair.  
“My leg is the furthest thing from my mind right now. Do that again.” He bared his neck.  
“I left a mark, I’m sorry.” Newt said sheepishly.  
“Leave more.” Hermann rocked his hips bushing their erections together.  
Newt bit down hard in to the soft skin of his shoulder and growled.

Herman reached a hand down between them and pressed against Newt’s straining erection. He was rewarded with a low moan against his skin. He freed both their erections with some bilingual swearing at Newt’s ridiculous pants and began to rub slick fluid over both their cocks.  
Newt pulled back and stared down at Hermann’s hand, pale against the dark skin.  
“Where did that lube come from? Hermann, you are a ninja, a freaking sex ninja.”  
Hermann bit down on his cheek to keep from smiling. Then ran a thumb roughly over the head of Newt’s cock causing him to arch backwards.

He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction at that but the smile dissolved into a gasp as Newt began thrusting up into his hand. He pulled Newt in tight against him, greeting him with wet open mouthed kisses. His tongue thrusting in rhythm with the pumping of his fist around both their cocks.

Newt’s hands threaded through his hair as he made a small keening noise.  
Hermann began to shake as his come began spilling over both of them. Newt rocked back with a shout and come painted the tattoos on his stomach an opalescent white.  
They sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, Newt pecking small kisses against Hermann’s lips

“You are beautiful” Hermann managed.  
“I love you too.” Newt grinned. “Now let’s go save the world.”  
Hermann frowned.  
“I think the world will wait long enough for us to shower don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Brit spelling since Hermann would want it that way.
> 
> Comments and Crit are Love!
> 
> Dear Pacific Rim Fandom - you own my soul.


End file.
